Operation: ZIM
by trickquestion
Summary: When the Kids Next Door find themselves in the crosshairs of Earth's Irken invader, can they stop alien's plan?
1. Chapter 1

Codename Kids Next Door

Operation: Z.I.M.

Zero

Intelligence

Maintained

(Line break here)

It was a regular morning at Gallagher Elementary, and the five members of Sector V were taking their seats. Something unusual was about to happen though. "Class, we have a new student. Everyone, say hello to Zim!" the teacher spoke, then stepped to he side to reveal the new kid.

To say the new kid was a little weird looking was an understatement, and this was to children who hang out with a bald ten-year old. He had green skin, no ears, and hair that was at least 40 years out of date. "Earth swine, bow before the glory of ZIM!"

"Is it just me, or is there something odd about that new kid?" Numbah 4 asked Numbah 3 with a suspicous look on his face.

"Oh come on Wally, he probably just has a skin condition!" Numbah 3 replied. "Hey new kid! You wanna be friends!" the cheery operative asked when Zim took a seat right next to her.

"I AM NORMAL!" Zim exclaimed, startled. This just made Kuki giggled.

"You're silly. Do you like Rainbow Monkeys?" she asked.

"What are these, Rainbow Monkeys, of which you speak?" Zim asked inquisitively.

Kuki was completely stunned, but before she could say anything, Numbah 4 reached over and put his hand on Zim's shoulder. "Trust me mate, you don't want to know."

"Interesting..." Zim pondered quietly. The rest of the class was rather normal, with Zim periodically asking questions about earth's ability to defend against an alien invasion.

Finally, the bell rang, signaling recess. Once Zim was outside, he snuck away from the crowd into a shadowy corner, where he activated a pocket communicator. "G.I.R., come in G.I.R., do you read me!" Zim shouted.

"Oink! I am a lizard master!" G.I.R. exclaimed.

"G.I.R., I have an assignment for you! You are to find and retrive and the item know as Rainbow Monkey!" Zim ordered. "From what I've gathered, they may hold some forbidden power that the earth worms fear to speak of!"

On the other end of the line, G.I.R. snapped to attention as his eyes turned blood red. "Sir yes sir!" he saluted.

Any further communications were cut short when someone called out "Hey Zim!" someone shouted.

Zim, startled, cut the communications and looked behind him. He was being called out by none other then Numbah 1 of the Kids Next Door. "What'cha doing?" he asked suspiciously.

"I am not doing anything, human worm baby!" Zim shot back quickly. "Certainly not plotting your total destruction!"

Nigel looked unconvinced. "What'cha got there?" he asked while pointing to Zim's comm.

"This is mearly a, uh... PILL!" Zim stuttered, then shouted as he formulated an excuse. "Yes, this is only disgusting earth medicine for my skin condition!" Then, with much difficulty, swalled the electronic whole.

"Well okay then. See you later new kid." Nigel said slowly, while walking away. The bald brit approached his team's pilot and tech specialist, Hoagie Gilligan. "Numbah 2, contact Moonbase and request all information on Zim and any 2x4 technology codenamed G.I.R. I fear we may have a Splinter Cell agent on our hands!"

Transmission interupted...

* * *

Author's notes: And so the nightmare begins. What is Zim's goal? Can the Kids Next Door stop him, or discover his identity as an alien? Where is Dib? Stay tuned to find out!


	2. Chapter 2

(Transmission re-established)

School had ended for the day, and the children had begun heading home. Numbah 3 had split off from her teammates, as she had to stop at her house before heading to the tree house that was her command center.

She skipped along the side of the road, cluching a blue Rainbow Monkey by her side, unaware that she was being watched from the bushes by a pair of glowing red eyes. Focused on his mission, G.I.R. (clad in his dog disguise) stepped from the shadows, blocking her path.

Rather then cower in fear, Numbah 3 gasped in wonder. "AAAAAWWWWWW! A PUPPY!" Numbah 3 gushed, before rushing over and grabbing the disguised robot with a squeal. Underneath the dog costume, G.I.R.'s eyes shifted from red to blue.

"I'm a mongoose!" the defective S.I.R. unit shouted. Kuki did not apparently notice this.

"Come on puppy! After I stop at home, I'll take you to meet my friends!" she squealed, while dragging the "dog" behind her as she resumed skipping home.

(KND symbol)

Zim loitering suspiciously at the spot where, a few weeks ago, Numbah 1 had teamed up with the Grim Reaper to defeat Mandy, who had fused with the Delightful Reaper to try and conquer the world. He had collected several dirt samples, and was discreetly feeding them into his P.A.K. A few seconds later a recit-like string of paper printed out of the multi-purpose back wear. Zim examined the paper with an inquisitive look.

"It seems as though there is no residual energy left behind which could allow me to determine what type of creature was responsible for the recent spree of destruction in this location. Still, this trip may not be a total waste, as I may still be able to harness the POWER of the creatures known as "Rainbow Monkeys..." he contemplated, emphasising the word power. The invader was being watched however.

Nigel Uno was observing the invader from a nearby bush under a tree. "It seems as though the Splinter Cell is interested in the Delightful Reaper fiasco. Well they aren't going to get anything. Not while Nigel Uno is on the case!" Suddenly, the sound of a branch breaking overhead, reached Numbah 1's ears. A few seconds later another child fell from the tree overhead and crushed Numbah 1. A few seconds later, the unknown kid was on his back and had a 2x4 pistol in his face.

"Alright, hands where I can see them!" Nigel shouted while getting a look at this new arrival. He had glasses, a black trench coat and weird hair that leaned forward then curved sharply back.

Instead of struggling however, the strange boy shushed Nigel. "Be quiet, you're gonna give us away!"

"Give us away... you mean to Zim? Are you a member of the Kids Next Door investigating the splinter cell? What is your numbah?" Numbah 1 asked.

"The Kids Next Door are real? I knew it! And for your information, I am a paranormal investigator, and my name is Dib, not some Number!" the boy we now know is Dib explained. "And believe me, Zim is not some Splinter Cell, he's an alien!"

Numbah 1 just scoffed at this. "Are you crazy! There is no such thing as aliens. Zim is cleary a rouge Kids Next Door operative with a skin condition." he said matter-of-factly. "I would think that someone with such a huge head would be a little smarter."

"At least my head has hair on it!" Dib shot back. The immanite conflict between the paranoid children was averted when they both noticed a shadow loaming over them.

Zim had noticed them, and he did not look happy.

"So Dib, it seems you have followed me out of the pathetic sinkhole of human filth that was my previous base to meddle in my affairs once more! Now that we are far from the visual organs of the other humans, I, ZIM THE GREAT, will at last destroy you!" Zim declared.

"Hold it right there Splinter Cell operative! I may not like big head over here, but the Kids Next Door's duty is to protect kids everywhere." Nigel exclaimed. "If you want to hurt him, you're gonna have to go through me!"

"Foolish human worm baby! Zim will destroy you as well!"

(KND symbol)

Meanwhile, Kuki had dragged the zoned out G.I.R. to her house, then tied him to a tree outside. "Now you wait right here puppy. I'll be back in a minute!" she said happily

"I LIKE CUPCAKES!" G.I.R. shouted as the Japanese girl headed inside.

(KND symbol)

Dib charged forward while a battle cry escaped his lips, hoping to punch out his eternal rival. Zim didn't move a muscle, letting his P.A.K.'s arms lift him off the ground instead. He then used one of the spidery arms to knock Dib to the ground. He raised one of the sharpened spines into the air over the fallen paranormal investigator, but before Zim could drive it down, Numbah 1 blasted the end off with his M.U.S.K.E.T.

Nigel fired several more laser shots, which Zim dodged effortlessly. Before the Irken could counter-attack, Dib got to his feet and charged into one of the spidery P.A.K. legs. The leg was knocked out from underneath Zim, who could only stumble around in the air. This gave Numbah 1 the chance to line up a shot, throwing Zim into a nearby tree, causing his P.A.K. legs to retract.

Zim activated his communicator. "G.I.R., got down here, I require your assistance in destroying the earth rot!" he commanded.

(KND symbol)

On the other side of line, G.I.R., still sitting outside the Sanban residence, acknowledges the order while his eyes go red. "Sir yes sir!" The deranged robot fired up his jet boosters and rocketed into the sky. Well... three inches into the sky before the jet's fuel ran out and G.I.R. fell back to te ground. "Oh yeah. Forgot I emptied the rocket fuel." he reminded himself as his eyes went from red back to blue.

"WHY DID YOU EMPTY ALL THE ROCKET FUEL!" Zim demanded to know.

"Make space for the tuna." G.I.R. said matter-of-factly while shoving his leg in his mouth and sucking down the flow of tuna that steamed from his leg. That was when Numbah 3 walked back outside with a cupcake.

"Hey there puppy, I brought you a cupcake!" Numbah 3 said, causing G.I.R. to cut the transmission and begin munching on the treat. "Now we'll go meet my friends!"

"YEAH! TIME TO MEET THE MEATBAGS!"

(KND symbol)

Meanwhile, Zim was pounding on his comm trying to contact his bipolar robot. "G.I.R., G.I.R., can you hear me?" G.I.R.!" While Zim was distracted, Dib took the opportunity to hit him with a rolling tackle. When the two enemies came to a stop, Dib had Zim's arms pinned to the ground.

"Finally, I will expose you as the alien you are once and for all!" the paranormal investigator exclaimed. He wasn't prepared, however, for Zim to use his P.A.K.'s arms to pick the big headed boy up and toss him onto Numbah 1.

"None are a match for the glory of ZIM!" the Irken exclaimed. "It would be easy to annihilate you, but I have more pressing matters then pest control. I must leave and retrieve G.I.R. from the brainless female meatsack!" And with that, he flead the scene.

"Well, that went great!" Numbah 1 snapped at Dib. "If you had just stayed out of my way I cold have stopped the Splinter Cell agent myself!"

"He's not a part of your stupid Splinter Cell! He's an alien!" Dib yelled.

This just made Nigel roll his eyes. "Look, delusional ravings aside, you know the most about this Zim guy. So, against my better judgment I'm going to let you into my tree house in hope that somewhere, in your bonkers head, is something that will help us beat Zim. So do you want to help us or not?" he asked while holding his hand out.

Dib looked unsure for a second, then shook the operative's hand. "Alright, I'll help you, but only so I can prove Zim is an alien." he explained.

"Whatever." Nigel sighed, then lead the way to the tree house.

(KND symbol)

Meanwhile, back at the tree house Nigel and Dib are en route to, Numbah 3 had brought G.I.R. into the HQ, and he was (as expected) running wild.

"WWWWEEEEEEHHHHHH I'M RUNNING!" G.I.R. shouted as he ran wildly around the meeting room. Numbahs 2 and 5 tried to grab him, only to trip over each other. "WWWWEEEEEHHHHHH! WHAT DOES THIS BUTTON DO!" the spastic robot asked while pressing a big red button. This caused a rather large missile to be launched and fly into the horizon, where it exploded in a large mushroom cloud. "Pretty lights of doom..."

"Gotcha!" Numbah 4 exclaimed while grabbing G.I.R. by the legs of his dog costume.

In response, G.I.R. popped out of his disguise and kept running. "I'M NAKED!"

Just then, Numbah 3 walked in with a frilly pink dress in each hand. "So which tea party dress will look best on my new puppy?" she asked. Then she saw the scene before her. "HEY! YOU GUYS WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO START THE PARTY WITHOUT ME!"

At the moment, Numbahs 2, 4 and five were doing their best to restrain G.I.R. by grabbing onto his arms and one leg. "I don't think this thing is a dog Kuki!" Numbah 4 said with a strained tone. Just then the operatives collective grips slipped and G.I.R. broke loose. "I think it may be some kind of weasel..."

"IT'S NOT A DOG OR A WEASEL, IT'S AN ALIEN ROBOT!" Dib exclaimed. He and Numbah 1 had arrived at the tree house, and were standing in the doorway to the meeting room.

When all of the operatives gave Numbah 1 weird looks, he sighed and pushed his glasses farther up his face. "What he meant to say is that that thing is an advanced piece of 2x4 technology developed by the Splinter Cell. Its owner is headed this way. We need to secure the robot and prepare the tree house's defenses." Numbah 1 explained. "Kids Next Door, BATTLE STATIONS!"

After a quick scuffle, the Kids Next Door and the paranormal investigators had G.I.R. inside a liquid tank with wires stuck onto him. "You meatsacks are gonna get it when master gets here. Let's celebrate your impending death with THE DOOM SONG! Doom, do do doom, doom doomity doom, doooooooooom..." the defective robot said, then began singing, and continued to sing in the background while the six children disused him.

"Numbah 5 says that the Splinter Cell still has some bugs to iron out of their robots." the dark skinned operative commented.

"This is amazing!" Numbah 2 exclaimed while looking over an X-ray of G.I.R.'s head. "The Splinter Cell has seemingly programed a fully functioning, if somewhat glitchy, robot with only a few pieces of random junk! If we could reverse engineer it, our 2x4 technology would advance leaps and bounds!"

"Which i why we must keep Zim from returning it to his Splinter Cell masters!" Numbah 1 declared while slamming his fist into his open palm in resolve.

"I'm telling you, Zim's not part of your Splinter Cell, he's..." Dib began.

"An alien, we all know!" all five members of Sector V exclaimed together.

"Boy, this guys a real not job, ain't he?" Numbah 4 asked Numbah 3.

"I know! He's crazier then my Loco Bananas Rainbow Monkey." Numbah 3 responded, unaware that she was being overheard.

In the bushes outside the Uno residence, Zim was listening in on the Kids Next Door with a pair of headphones tuned into G.I.R.'s transmitter. "THE ALL KNOWING ZIM WAS CORRECT!" he exclaimed. "These 'Rainbow Monkeys' are clearly a source of great and terrible power, and I, ZIM THE INVINCIBLE, will seize it for myself. Right after I destroy these disgusting Worm Babies Next Door! HA HA HA HA HAUGCH... ACK! I really should find some good cough drops..."

...Transmission interrupted

* * *

Author's Notes: Next time, it's Zim V.S. the Kids Next Door! (and Dib). Will Zim succeeded? Will Sector V ever believe Dib? Will G.I.R. ever stop singing the Doom Song?

G.I.R.: Ding dong doom, doomity dim doom, doom dong doom dinggggg!

A/N: Tune in next time to find out!


	3. Chapter 3

(Transmission re-established)

Zim gazed up at the Sector V tree house, pondering how to make his approach. "Bah!" he spat, giving up on his three second long brainstorm session. "My Irken military training and superior technology will surely defeat anything these pathetic Earth larva can throw at me!" And with that bold declaration, Zim activated his P.A.K. and began scaling the massive tree with its spidery limbs.

Several seconds later, Zim (this time with severe laser burns) crashed into the ground after suffering a barrage of laser fire from the tree house's automatic defense system. "On second thought, perhaps the direct approach is not the best approach. My infinite cunning will get me past their defenses just as easily."

A few minutes later, the Uno residence doorbell rang, and Mrs. Uno answered it. There stood Zim in his human disguise. "Wretched human breeding cell, take me to your hatching!" he shouted.

"Oh you must be one of Nigel's chums from school. I'll tell him you're here." the Uno mother replied, completely unfazed by Zim's appearance or speech patterns.

"THAT, won't be neccasary." the infiltrating Irken said quickly. His eyes then narrowed and his voice became sinister. "He's expecting me."

(KND symbol)

"...and six months after, Zim shows up at my school, and has been trying to conquer Earth ever since!" Dib raved to Numbah 5 in another attempt to convince Sector V that Zim is an alien.

"Oh puh-LEASE!" she scoffed. "That has got to be the stupidest thing Numbah 5 has ever heard! You know, it's probably people like you constantly calling this "Zim" kid an alien that drove him to the Splinter Cell in the first place!"

"I give up." Dib sighed. "It's clear to me that you'll never believe me until I rip that disguise right off of Zim's alien head. Then you'll see, you'll all see!" he exclaimed before cackling madly.

"While I'm not saying I agree with Dib, I've just gotten off the comm with Moonbase, and they have no record of anyone named Zim matching our description." Numbah 1 said while exiting the communications chamber. Dib was about to say something when Numbah 1 cut him off. "However, we are dealing with the Splinter Cell, so his files could have been erased."

"Numbah 1, come look at this!" Numbah 2 called from his position in front of several computer screens. "Someone has opened the door into the tree house!"

"IT MUST BE ZIM!" Dib exclaimed, and for once, someone agreed with him.

"Numbah 3 and Numbah 4, investigate and apprehend Zim. Numbah 2 and Numbah 5, stay here and guard G.I.R., I'll go initiate a lock down." Numbah 1 ordered.

"What about me! I've been fighting Zim longer then any of you!" Dib asked.

"Stay here and DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING!" Numbah 1 ordered, still not believing Dib was mentally competent.

Meanwhile, Numbahs 3 and 4 were moving slowly through a dark corridor of the tree house, weapons drawn and eyes pealed for the Irken Invader, unaware that their target was scurrying through the rafters on his P.A.K.'s spidery legs.

"So, uh, Numbah 3, where did you find that robot anyway?" Numbah 4 asked.

"Robot? We found it in the tree house, silly! Although I did find this adorable puppy earlier! The poor thing must have run off when that stupid robot started running around!" Numbah 3 answered, demonstrating the fact that she was indeed fooled by G.I.R.'s dog disguise.

"Uh, sorry I asked." Numbah 4 grumbled.

"HEY! Maybe while we're looking for Zim, we can find puppy as well! HERE, PUPPY PUPPY PUPPY!" Numbah 3 began calling as Zim inched closer, organ remover in hand.

After several seconds of visible annoyance, Numbah 4 snapped. "Would you quit already! That stupid puppy isn't here, and further more, wasn't even a puppy to begin with!"

Numbah 3 immediately became quiet, then burst into a cascade of tears. Tears that happened to fall onto Zim, who was less then an inch away from Numbah 3's head preparing to remove her brain. Zim however, is allergic to water, and immediately began to burn and sizzle when the tears came in contact with his skin.

"AHHHH! THE FEMALE'S RAIN OF SORROW BURNS THE SKIN OF ZIM!" the invader shouted, while quickly re-treating into the rafters.

Meanwhile, Numbah 4 was doing his best to get Numbah 3 to stop crying. "There, there Kuki, we'll find your puppy."

Numbah 3 was still crying though. "But I though... I thought you said it wasn't a... a puppy?" she said between sobs.

"Uh, well, that's because it's a... uh, MONGOOSE!" Numbah 4 replied quickly. "There was never a puppy because what you found was a mongoose." he explained, causing Numbah 3 to finally stop crying.

"Really?" she asked slowly.

"I'm positive." he said confidently.

"OK! Come on Wally, let's go find the mongoose!" Numbah 3 said cheerfully, dragging Numbah 4 behind her, their mission to find Zim completly forgotten.

Zim had meanwhile found a niche in the ceiling duct-work where he could dry himself off. "I will annihilate those two later. For now, priority one is rescuing G.I.R." he said, then a periscope lens, ear piece and microphone extended themselves from his P.A.K. When he looks into the lens, he sees what G.I.R. sees. The ear piece lets him hear what G.I.R. hears, and the microphone lets him speak directly to G.I.R.'s... well not brain, but whatever defective piece of equipment G.I.R. has that controls his random and spastic actions.

"G.I.R., come in G.I.R., do you read me!" Zim shouted into the microphone. The only thing he was hearing in the ear piece was the Doom Song, which G.I.R. was STILL singing. "Whatever, I still have visual."

Through his robot servant's eyes, Zim was able to see Numbah 2 and 5 doing their best to ignore Dib as he continued to rant about aliens and the paranormal. "So, it seems Dib has teamed up with the Kids Next Door." Zim commented. "Savor your last moments Dib, because soon, you and your new friends shall be crushed by the mighty Irken thumb of pure doomy annihilation that is, ZIM!"

Back in the meeting room, Numbah 2 had brought out a bowl of nachos, and he and Numbah 5 were eating them as loudly as possible, hoping the crunching sound would drown out Dib. Suddenly, the door was blown apart, and in through the smoke strode Zim.

"Alright Splinter Cell, hands where I can see 'em!" shouted Numbah 2 as he and Numbah 5 drew their 2x4 weapons on the alien. In response, Zim activated his P.A.K. legs and scrambled to the ceiling to avoid the shots.

After a few seconds of crawling, Zim dropped from the air and landed between the two operatives. He used two of his P.A.K. arms to knock their weapons away, then grabbed them by the backs of their shirts, slammed them into one another, then threw the two operatives to opposite sides of the room.

"FOOLS! NONE ARE A MATCH FOR THE ABSORBENCY OF ZIM THE SPLEEN-LESS!" the alien declared, before being shot across the room by a laser blast. "What the...?"

Across the room, Dib had picked up a 2x4 blaster, and had fired at Zim. "I won't let you escape Zim, not this time!"

"Your lack of height in proportion to your head will be your undoing!" Zim responded, and quickly managed to knock away Dib's weapon and send him to the floor. He looked up and saw that Zim was lowering the organ harvester from his P.A.K. "This time I'm going to take all your organs Dib!"

Dib looked around desperately from a way to save himself, then spied the bowl of nachos sitting on the table he was slumped against. He grabbed the bowl, and was about to toss it at Zim when a sound caused both combatants to freeze.

"WWWAAAAIIIIIITTTTT!" Numbah 2 was shouting. "You gotta say something cool first! Like... like.." any possible bad puns were silenced when Numbah 5 smacked him with her hat. "Just do it already!" she shouted.

"And they call me crazy..." Dib muttered as he tossed the nachos into Zim's face. The effect was immediate.

"MY FACE! IT BURNS LIKE THE FIRES OF THE TALLESTS'S ARMPIT!" he shouted, as hives began to break out across his face. "G.I.R.! We must retreat!" he screamed, and inside his tank, G.I.R.'s eyes became blood red.

"YES MASTER!" he saluted, then smashed through the glass tank and latched onto Zim's leg as the Irken Invader activated his P.A.K.'s legs and smashed through the ceiling, narrowly avoiding a mustard blast.

Dib traced the mustard trail, and saw that Numbah 1, who had just returned from initiating the lock-down, fired it.

"He may have escaped, but he can't get out." Numbah 1 said.

"What's directly above this room?" Dib asked.

"Steam works." Numbah 1 answered. "I've lost contact with Numbah 3 and Numbah 4, and since 2 and 5 are in no condition to fight, it's up to you and me to stop Zim! Grab a weapon and let's go!"

...Transmission interrupted.

* * *

Author's notes: It all comes down to this. Will Numbah 1 and Dib stop Zim and G.I.R. in time? Will Dib convince the KND that their enemy is really an alien? Will Zim achieve anything meaning full? Stay tuned to find out!


	4. Chapter 4

...Transmission re-established.

Dib and Numbah 1 moved slowly through the steam works, the labyrinth of copper pipes providing an eerie setting for the showdown. Every now and then, a lighting fast shadow would scurry past, grabbing the attention of the operative and the investigator. Suddenly, a lonely chant drifts into their ears. "Doom doom doom doooooooooom."

Numbah 1 makes some quick hand gestures in the sounds direction. Dib nodded in response, and the two began to creep forward, all while the Doom Song continued to echo throughout the maze of pipes.

Then, they reached a corner, the source of the song was directly around the bend. Numbah 1 counted down from 5 to zero on his fingers, then the two sprung around the turn, only to find that the source of the noise was a purple-ish pink Irken tape recorder. "What the...?" Dib said puzzled as he picked up the device.

Then, Zim dropped from his position on the ceiling and pinned Dib to the floor with his P.A.K. legs. "I do not require G.I.R. to destroy you meatsack!" he shouted while aiming a ray gun at Dib.

The alien was blasted away, however, by Numbah 1. "Where's the robot Splinter Cell?" he demanded.

"Even as we speak, G.I.R. is hacking into your computer and stealing all your secrets. Secrets that shall belong to ZIM!" the alien boasted.

"Dib, you must stop G.I.R. from downloading our secrets! If the Splinter Cell acquires that knowledge, they could do unspeakable things!" Numbah 1 ordered.

"HE'S NOT A PART OF THE SPLINTER... aw forget it. I'll stop the robot." Dib began to shout, before realising he'd just be ignored.

"You must be confident bald one, to believe that you can defeat me all by yourself." Zim said smugly, believing his victory is now guaranteed.

"Let's dance." Numbah 1 replied while taking a fighting stance.

(KND symbol)

Dib was running down a hall at full speed. "Stop G.I.R., don't let him steal secrets. Stop G.I.R., don't let him steal secrets..." he kept muttering, until he gradually slowed to a stop. "Wait, Numbah 1 never told me where this database is at. I really should have asked him before I went running off like that..."

Suddenly, a girlish scream cut through the air. "Wait a minute, that's Numbah 3. She must have run into G.I.R.!" Dib exclaimed, and charged towards the screams source, 2x4 blaster held high.

When he reached his destination however, he was perplexed by what he saw. Numbah 3 (and 4, for that matter) had indeed run into G.I.R., but it would seem that her cry was one of happiness, not terror, as she now had the defective S.I.R. unit as well as Numbah 4 (wearing a frilly pink dress) seated at a pink table and was serving them both tea.

"Would you like more sugar with your tea Mister Mongoose?" Numbah 3 asked G.I.R.

"No, I have enough, thank you." G.I.R. said in an unusually calm tone. He then shoved his entire cup of tea (cup included) into his mouth, and began to randomly rip stuff off the table and eat it, including pieces of table cloth and utensils.

"Heh heh heh, you're funny." Numbah 3 giggled at G.I.R.'s antics. Then she noticed Dib. "Oh hey there Dib, I was just having a tea party with Numbah 4 and Mister Mongoose. Would you like to join us? she asked.

"RUN MATE, RUN WHILE YOU STILL CAN!" Numbah 4 shouted, an exhausted look on his face. "SAVE YOURSELF!"

Dib turned right around and ran back the way he came. "See you later big head!" G.I.R. shouted after him. "HEY, let's dress peanut brain here in another pink dress!" he suggested to Numbah 3.

"OK!"

Meanwhile, Dib had finally stopped running and was catching his breath. "Man, I hope she never runs into Gaz. They'd murder each other!" he commented. "OK, so G.I.R. is contained, now I have to help Numbah 1 stop Zim!" and with that, he took off running again.

(KND symbol)

Numbah 1 had just been slammed into a brass pipe by Zim, another in a long list of hits he had taken in this rather one-sided battle. Numbah 1 is an excellent fighter, but the agility granted by Zim's P.A.K. and his naturally vicious personality were overwhelming the bald Brit.

"You have put up an admirable fight, earth worm, but none are a match for the power of ZIM!" the alien exclaimed as he loomed in over Nigel, the organ remover sliding out of his P.A.K. "I wonder how well those glasses will look when they're IN PLACE OF YOUR BRAIN!"

Before he could strike however, Dib arrived to save the day. "This ends here Zim!" he shouted while firing his 2x4 laser. Unfortunately for everyone, Dib did not have years of KND training, and his aim was rather poor. Instead of hitting his alien enemy, the beam went wide and struck one of the many brass pipes that formed the metallic maze.

This released a concentrated jet of steam right into Zim's face, searing his green skin. "AHHHH! WILL THE HORRIBLE WATER OF THIS PLANET EVER CEASE TO BURN THE SKIN OF ZIM!" he exclaimed in pain. The super heated steam had another effect however. It knocked loose his contact lenses and burned away his wig. Realising his disguise was gone, Zim quickly fled, but not before Numbah 1 got a good look at the Irken.

"He's...that's an alien? But, but no that's not possible! What does it mean, WHAT DOES IT ALL MEAN!" Numbah 1 spattered, suffering the kind of emotional breakdown people typically do when a major belief of theirs is proved false.

"See, I told you he was an alien! At last someone belives me!" Dib exclaimed, having finally convinced someone that Zim is an alien. "And unless we stop him, he'll destroy the earth!"

"You're... you're right Dib. Zim is a threat to children world wide, and we will deal with him as such." Numbah 1 declared. "But I can't just go telling everyone Zim is an alien, they'll think I'm crazy and lock me away!"

"Welcome to my world." Dib muttered.

"We have to capture him before he leaves the tree house!" Numbah 1 said confidently. Suddenly his communicator rang. "Yes?"

"Uh chief, Zim left the tree house." Numbah 2 told him. "Seems like he climbed out through the hanger. I knew I should have put a door over that..."

"Round up the rest of the team and GET SEARCHING! We must capture Zim at all costs!" Numbah 1 ordered, then hung up.

"You won't catch him, he's too far away by now." Dib spoke.

"I know. I have to keep fighting Zim, but if I start using Kids Next Door resources to go on an alien hunt, Global Command will think I'm crazy and lock me up. Then what good can I do?" Nigel spoke, bemoaning his circumstances.

"Well, I'm gonna keep fighting him, no matter what!" Dib declared.

"That gives me an idea. Take this." Numbah 1 spoke while pulling out a watch. "This is a video phone watch. Press this button to activate it. We can use this to stay in contact." he explained while handing it to Dib. "If you ever need help, don't hesitate to contact the Kids Next Door."

"Thanks. You know something Nigel, you'd make a good paranormal investigator." Dib said while shaking his hand.

"And you'd make an excellent Kids Next Door operative." Numbah 1 said back.

(KND symbol)

Zim was speeding away from the tree house in his Voot Cruiser, battered and bloodied. He had managed to retrieve G.I.R., but not without an intense scuffle with Numbah 3. It had all been worth it however, because before G.I.R. had left, Kuki had given him the "Friendship Forever Rainbow Monkey" as something to remember her by. Zim had thus, in a very roundabout way, accomplished his goal.

"Now we must go back to base G.I.R., where the secrets of these "Rainbow Monkeys" shall be discovered and made mine. And then, the earth shall be DOOMED!" Zim exclaimed.

"YAY! Let's sing the DOOM SONG!" The psychotic little robot then sang the song about doom all the way home.

...End Transmission.


End file.
